Life after graduation
by rainbowfire96
Summary: Does anyone wonder how michael and mia's life plays out after graduation? What does the future hold for the couple? MM my first fanfic plan to make it as romantic as possible. Unfinished.
1. Chapter 1

Life after Graduation

Mia pov

Ch 1

Graduation party

I wouldn't give this up for anything in the world.

This perfect moment where I'm dancing with Michael after graduation. It's one of those moments in your life where you feel everything is perfect and it should stay this way forever. Best of all I have an entire summer with him… unless I need to go to Genovia…which once again if my dad thinks im going to go then he's crazy! But I know one thing; if I do have to go I'm taking Michael with me. How else am I supposed to survive an ENTIRE summer without him and smelling his neck? I mean I was deprived of it for 2 years so I think my dad can make an exception!

After the dance Michael and I are going on our first date after Japan…unless last night in the loft counts as a date. If it does I think I would like some more dates like that. Anyway I have to go on my super romantic date so I'll write more later.

Michaels Loft

That. Was. Amazing. So Michael's date consisted of taking me to his apartment where he had bought cold sesame noodles ( I remember eating them the night Michael told me he was moving japan). He had made it the most romantic dinner ever by setting up candles all around the loft so we were sitting in semi- darkness as we ate and laughed. Michael and I just had a brilliant idea but it would require a lot of lying to go through with it. I called lily and asked if she could cover for me for the weekend

"Where are you going to be POG? Why am I covering for you"

"Just please do it lily…please!

"BUT WHY"

" If I tell you will you promise to do it? Even if you don't like my reason?

"Fine POG if it's that big of a deal. How bad is it?"

"I'm staying over at Michaels for the weekend"

'WHAT! AM I supposed to cover for you while you sleep over at my brothers doing things you know that NO ONE would approve of? That is just sick."

" Lily you promised you would! Even if you didn't like the reason!"

" Fine but what if your parents call? Then what?"

"You could tell them im in the washroom and ill call when I come out and then call me so I can call them…or ill just tell them that your phone is broken"

" Please go with the second one. The first one makes absolutely no sense, really Mia how did you even come up with that"

" Doesn't matter! Will you help?"

"Mia if shes being difficult I can talk to her for you"

" no its okay Michael…will you lily!"

" YES FINE! GOD stop overreacting!"

I then called my mom and told her I would be sleeping over at lily's for the weekend but her phones were broken so if she wanted to talk to me call on my cell. I quickly kissed Michael then went to go pick up stuff for the weekend.

Loft

When I arrived at the loft mom just stared at me as if trying to see if I was lying. I put on my most innocent face and went to pack. Apparently my innocent face was pretty convincing since my mom just gave me a hug and told me to have fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Michaels loft

So I finally made it to Michaels loft after all my mothers weird looks and my bodyguard looking at me like he could see right through all my lies. I love them all, I really do, but sometimes I wish I didn't know them. Anyways I made plans with Lars and my dad and he said that it was fine if Lars had the weekend off since they could trust lily and I've stayed over so many times. Who knew that life could get so perfect? Anyways I arrived at Michaels loft a bit later and knocked on his door. He opened the door and took my bags. As soon as I walked in he shut the door and took me in his arms and we just stood like that for a few minutes. We didn't want to let go of each other. It was like this embrace made up for all the ones we missed in the last two years.

I still couldn't believe he still loved me. After all this time, after all the things I had done Michael Moscovitz still loved me. How did I get to be so lucky? How could a girl who used to be freaky and flat chested, not to mention a princess of a county, get to be so lucky. I admit I have changed throughout the last two years. I guess I don't look as freaky ( I can thank lana) nor am I as flat chested as I used to be, but STILL. How did I have amazingly good luck at 14 to get this amazing incredible guy who really loved me all his life and was the 3rd hottest guy in my school. I mean it was pretty amazing the first time around. But somehow at 18 I managed to get this guy back again even though he was even more amazing then he was earlier( I know how do you get more amazing? But he managed) Now I get an amazing sweet romantic guy who got even hotter, became a millionaire, and saved millions of lives with his superior intelligence.

Michael and I sat down on the couch and he proceeded to look down at me and give me a gentle kiss. Afterwards he made popcorn and we both sat down and watched dirty dancing. Well I watched he just sat there with my head on his shoulder looking at me the entire time, occasionally smiling, or brushing hair back from my face. When I asked him what he was looking at he just smiled his amazing smile and told me that I was far more beautiful than anyone on the screen and much more interesting to watch. I leaned over to kiss him and we proceeded to continue like that for over 10 minutes. I didn't mind that I was missing the movie. I've seen it so many times and Michael is way more important. There was also a little under the neck action which I definitely didn't want to miss. Finally we went back to watching the movie for the last 5 minutes before going to sleep. I rested my head on Michaels arm as I drifted off thinking about how wonderful this weekend was going to be.


End file.
